


Welcome to the family

by Aberwelshgirl



Series: Asgard family [3]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mystery, baby Loki, loving family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberwelshgirl/pseuds/Aberwelshgirl
Summary: Odin finds baby Loki and fell in love instantly.





	

After all the years of war, there was finally peace among the scorched and bloodied waste land of Jotunheim. Odin king of Asgard stood at the alter of a now destroyed temple, looking over the dead of both sides of the war and let out a long sigh. He has changed. He has now seen more than he believed he would see during a war, first his fathers death, then his younger brother Vé was killed during the battle. Odin entered the temple and looked at all the Jötnar that were dead, 'they died because of their stupidity' Odin thought. He looked around before feeling a powerful energy around him. Odin stopped and looked around the room trying to figure where this energy was coming from, then he heard it, a small cry. Odin walked to where the sound came from and and looked down at a bundle of cloth.  
"What in bor?" Odin moved away the tatted cloths and soon felt something else besides cloth. Odin removed the last layer and saw a tiny little blue baby. The child looked up at him and started to cry. Odin was shocked at the size of the child. Odin quietly shushed the child and something magical happened the child's skin changed to asgardian form. Odin couldn't take his eye off the child, he was beautiful and there was not one problem visible. The childs new appearance was pale creamy skin, raven hair and little mixture of green and blue eyes was staring at him softly. Odin stared at this beautiful baby and didn't know what to do, the child was so tiny that he didn't want to hug him tightly in case he hurts the child. The baby let out a little cough and goes slightly stiff. Odin gasps thinking that the child had died, but then the child reopened his eyes again but looked extremely tired and weak. With no second thought Odin covered the child in with his cape and left the temple, not even noticing a hidden figure disappearing behind him. 

 

Once Odin returned to the palace he went straight to Eir the royal healer and one of his oldest friend. Odin entered the private chambers in the healing chambers with Eir right behind him, she closed the door and motioned him to sit on the bed, but Odin shook his head and revealed a tiny baby that he had hidden during his trip.  
"Oh my!" Eir carefully took the baby into her arms and placed him on the table. Eir did the usual check over the baby and then listened to his breathing. Once Eir was done she wrapped the baby in a better blanket and made sure he was warm. "My king where was he?" "In the temple, he was just covered in rages, at one point I believed he had stopped breathing." Eir nodded. "He is extremely weak my king, his lungs are not the best since he was born early and I doubt he was fed." Eir looked at the baby in sadness. "Will he live?" Odin asked. Eir looked like she didn't know the answer. "Since he's a early birthed child it is never a straight answer to the health, but if he is taken cared of properly then there maybe a chance." Odin nodded. "My king I do not like to pray but, who's child is he?" Odin straightened. "I do not know for certain, but I believe he maybe Laufey's son." Eir gasped. "But he is not blue!?" "I don't understand it either Eir, but he was blue when I found him." Eir looked down at the child once more before the chamber doors opened.  
"Odin!" His queen and wife Frigga ran to Odin's side and kissed his cheek. "Odin your eye?!" "It is nothing compared to our victory my dear wife." Frigga smiled and hugged Odin tightly, not noticing the baby in the room. Suddenly there was a breathless cough. Odin and Frigga looked over to the bed, Frigga eyes widened at the tiny baby on the bed. She walked to the child's side next to Eir who was making sure that the child was still breathing. Frigga turned to her husband. "What?.... who?" Odin stood and walked to his wife's side. "I found him in the temple, abandoned and left to die, I couldn't leave him there." Frigga looked at the child again. "A boy?" Frigga looked at the tiny life closely and picked him up gently. "Oh!.. he's so small!" Frigga gasped at the lightness of the baby. "He's so beautiful, how could anyone abandon a pretty little baby." Odin smiled he thought that when he first picked the child up. "He's Laufey's son." Frigga looked at Odin in shock and stared down at the baby again. "Are you certain?" Odin nodded.  
"Frigga... he needs a home.." Frigga smiled while looking at the baby. "Then he shall stay here." Odin sighed in relief, he had hoped that Frigga would see it his way and lucky she does. "What shall we tell Thor and Balder?" Asked Frigga. "That they have a new baby brother." Frigga looked over to her husband. "But Odin, they would notice that I was not with child" "we can just say that you did not know until you unexpectedly gave birth. It will be a great surprise to them since they have been begging for a new sibling." Frigga nodded. "I agree." 

 

The very next day it was announced that the Queen gave birth to a child, who was born two months before his time, but was faring very well and so was the Queen. All of Asgard rejoiced in the news and this news could not be anymore exciting when Thor and Balder found out. Thor a age of six was smiling down in his mother's arms at his new baby brother, Balder age of four who was also sitting next to him and was also looking at the tiny life was smiling. Thor gently brushed his fingers against his little brothers soft checks. "What is his name mother?" Asked Thor. Frigga smiled at Thor and so did Odin. "Loki." Answered Frigga. Balder smiled at the name it was perfect for their new brother. "He's so beautiful." Odin and Frigga laughed gently, they too agreed with that statement. The family was comfortable and celebrated in private of the new prince, but none noticed the figure lurking outside the royal chambers looking at them with green eyes, the figure shifted and disappeared once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
